Shooting, in general, has been popular since prehistoric days where there was rock throwing, spear tossing, and knife throwing. Today, silhouette shooting is enjoyed by many hobbyists and competitors. Targets for shooting practice are commonly used. These targets include clay discs and various cut-out figures or silhouettes, such as silhouette animals, beer cans or bottles, and human torsons. One target assembly comprises a cut-out silhouette rotatably mounted on a U-shaped frame anchored to a support or ground. A shaft extends downwardly from the center of the frame and is attached to the cut-out silhouette. The frame ends are inserted into the ground. When the silhouette is hit, it swings relative to the frame until stopped by gravitational forces. Another target has silhouettes mounted on a rubber shock-absorbing member which is secured to a grounded stake. The silhouette and rubber member bend rearwardly as they are hit by a projectile. The rubber member causes the silhouette to spring back to an upright position.
Prior target assemblies for shooting practice have had many difficulties. One major difficulty in resetting the silhouette to its original upright position when hit by a projectile. After being hit the silhouette continues to vibrate or to swing or are lying flat to the ground. There is a time lapse before the silhouette is fixed in an upright position. This makes the shooting of consecutive shots or rapid fire impractical and tie consuming.